carly_pressman_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Adventures of Carly Pressman
The Adventures of Carly Pressman & Friends is a series created by Ixchel Odier. The series premiered on July 2, 2018 on YouTube. Plot The series follows the lives of Carly Pressman, a cat with high-functioning autism, and her husband Mario, an Italian plumber and mascot for Nintendo, along with several other people living with them in the same apartment. Carly is also obsessed with Logan Thirtyacre, a famous YouTuber who makes videos about his Nintendo dolls with his friends and family while also being rich from Patreon support funds. Cast and crew * Ixchel Odier (creator) * Cooper Cloer * Annie Cloer * Josh Woods * Monica Jefferson * Alex St. Louis * Bethany Rowe * Maleik Cameron * Hudaifah Bey (retired) * Fernanda Morales (status unknown) * Matt Venter (retired) * Olive Elizabeth Brock (retired) Characters Main characters * Carly Pressman * Mario * Mr. Squiggles * Num Nums * Chunk * Pipsqueak Recurring characters * Kipper * Princess Peach * Kirby * Plusle & Minun * Isabelle * Toad * Jibanyan * Link * Dr. Zoe Trent * Tiger Minor characters * Pikachu * Squirtle Concept and creation The series was announced in 2016 after The Creator was inspired by Logan Thirtyacre to make YouTube videos with her Nintendo dolls. The main character, Carly Pressman, is based on The Creator herself. One day during lunch at her high school, The Creator was introduced to Matt Venter, an older student who was also autistic and liked Logan Thirtyacre's videos. Venter was also an ideal choice as a cast member because he was great at impressions. The Creator also wanted her cousin Fernanda Morales to help out with the voices of some characters but she refused to help out despite agreeing initially. However, he quit before he could film anything with The Creator. This made The Creator extremely worried because she wasn't sure if anyone else could help film. All hope was lost until Cooper Cloer, a younger student attending the same high school, decided to film with The Creator. Cloer is also a supporter of Logan Thirtyacre and is autistic. His sister, Annie Cloer, is also a cast member for the series. The Creator originally wanted Olive Elizabeth Brock, her father's friend's daughter, to be all the characters that Fernanda was supposed to be but they had no way to contact each other so she allowed Annie to do all the voices. The Creator also met Hudaifah Bey, a student in her chemistry class. Bey also enjoyed playing video games and was a perfect match for a Link voice. He agreed to help The Creator out with the series. In February 2017 during a school break, The Creator got together with Cooper and Annie to film test shots of The Adventures of Carly Pressman & Friends. They were unable to successfully film basic test shots for the series as they were "interrupted several times while filming." Hudaifah was also unable to join them. After successfully completing 10th grade in May 2017, The Creator set a date to film with Hudaifah since they were unable to film in February. She also sent out a letter to Logan Thirtyacre asking for permission to use his videos in her videos. Unfortunately, Hudaifah was unable to come on May 28, 2017 after an issue with his phone and The Creator couldn't film with Cooper and Annie because they were on vacation for several weeks. However, The Creator was able to film one episode with her friend Olive Elizabeth Brock but she moved to Florida a few weeks later. The Creator's hope officially became lost in July 2017 when she was unable to film any full length episodes of The Adventures of Carly Pressman & Friends. She was also unable to settle a contract with Logan Thirtyacre as she had plans to film with him and his friends. The series was pushed to summer 2018 with hopes of settling the contract with Logan Thirtyacre. However, in late 2017, The Creator was able to recruit new cast members while taking improv classes at the Whole World Improv Theater. She plans to attempt to film the week of February 19, 2018. Category:The Adventures of Carly Pressman & Friends Category:Series